


Brook's Trouble

by StormyBee



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBee/pseuds/StormyBee
Summary: This is a fan made short story. This is cannon in our series. this was 3 years ago so bear with the terrible writing





	1. New beginning

Brook walked to a wall, a dove hanging from her jaw. She was the leader of her father's clan. Brook's father was evil. He would make the cats of his clan eat kits. But 2 clan cats came and helped her drive out her father. She became leader with her brother, Stone. Brook squeezed her way through a hole in the wall. Bramble tugged at her pelt. Brook continued through, she could hear her paws hit the ground. She jumped out the window and landed on the dusty ground. Blood stained the ground form when her father was leader. She padded to an old rusted car. Brook's ears pricked. She softly put the dove down. She crouched down and stalked to a mouse that was chewing on some trash. when she was close enough she pounced. Brook finished it off with a swift bite to the neck. Brooke picked up the mouse and padded to where she set the dove down she grabbed the dove, she crouched down and walked under the car. She came out from under the car. She trotted over to the fresh-kill-pile. Brook looked around her clan's camp. Warriors were sharing tongues and sharing prey. Apperineces play fighting. Kits were doing the same as apperineces but, some listened to the elders. Brook smiled. 2 kits were rolling and pawing each other's heads. A queen was watching then turned to groom her pelt. One gray and white kit rolled over and hit brook's leg. Brook looked down and saw the gray tom. "Hello, Wolf" brook meowed to the tom. A brown she-cat followed Wolf with a ginger, orange tom. "Sorry!" Wolf meowed. "No need." Brook meowed. An angry queen ran to brook. "I'm so sorry about Flower, Ginger, and Wolf." The queen mewed. "No, it's okay Star" Brook meowed. "It was Flower's idea!!" The ginger, orange tom meowed. "Shut up, Ginger!" Flower meowed. "Shush, both of you." Star meowed. "Come on" Star grumbled. Brook smiled, she dipped her head and turned to leave. Star dipped her head, too. Brook padded away to a house. She climbed up some broken stairs. Brook padded into a room. Brook glanced at Lilly, who was licking her head. Brook padded up. "Where is Stone?" Brook asked. "On patrol.." Lilly meowed. Brook nodded. Brook trotted to her nest and laid down. She curled into a ball. Brook put her tail on her nose and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Trouble starts

Brook woke to yells, growls of cats. Along with barking of dogs. Brook jumped to her paws and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. A group of dogs were attacking camp. A hole in the green vegetation was broken by the dogs. Brook attacked one of the dogs clawing its cheek. Before she couldn't even fight but now she was determined to protect her clan, even if she dies. She felt one of the dog's huge jaws snap on her shoulder. She let out a meow of pain. Brook saw a dark, silver tom lunge at the dog that held her shoulder. The tom clawed the dogs face making it drop Brook. Brook fell to the ground, pain surged through her body like a bee sting. "Stone!, Thank you!" she mewed, pulling herself to her paws. "Listen!, Protect the kits and queens with your life!" Brook growled. Her voice came over the dog's barks. Warriors started to drive out the dogs. Brook leads the group of her warriors to chase off the dogs that invade her clan's camp. After she chased the dogs out limped back to camp. Brook crouched down and leaped onto a tall car. "Cats of my clan, I know we were attacked. But this will not be the end of us. Some have died in this fight and we will honor them. I want Fox to lead a patrol to bury the cats who gave their lives to protect us." Brook mewed. Fox took a group of cats to go into the forest and bury the dead cats. "Luna take a fighting group and make sure the dogs have left. Than i will take a patrol to rebuild our camp." Brook meowed. Brook jumped down, Flower nodded and took a group of warriors out of camp. Brook gathered a group of cats. They waited for Brook, she walked up to her brother. " Thank you for saving me, But I need you to look after the camp. " Brook meowed to her brother, '' Stone nodded, "I will look after camp, and No problem." Stone meowed and trotted off. Brook padded to her patrol . She led them into The green forest. Leaves started to fall from the tall trees. Brook started to gather sticks, vines and moss. BrokenClaw and ShadowScar watched from the shelter of a bush. Brook padded over. She saw the bush move. She lifted her head and tasted the air. Brook scented forest cats, WillowClan. Brook poked her head into the bush and saw BrokenClaw and ShadowScar. "Why are you watching us?" Brook asked.


	3. The rebuild

"Well, why are you collecting sticks?" Brokenclaw meowed standing up. "We got attacked by dogs" Brook meowed. "Do you want help?" Shadowscar meowed butting in. " that would be nice." Brook meowed. "We will be right back." shadowscar meowed. Brokenclaw and ShadowScar raced to camp. BrokenClaw came back with tigerstar, his medicine cats along with warriors. Brook dipped her head in greetings."Follow me" Brook meowed, grabbing sticks. Brook trotted to camp. She rarely used her leg that her shoulder was hurt on. Brook took her patrol, and the clan cats made it where the old clan's camp was. "Did all the cats leave?" BrokenClaw asked. Brooks shook her head. When they finally made it to the real camp. HeatherPaw and BlackBerry hurried off to help the injured cats. Brook and her portal started to prepare in the camp. Tigerstar winced as he looked at the cats. "I can't believe that they look so weak. They have more cats in their clan than we do. I can see why they needed more prey." Brokenclaw meowed to his father, tigerstar. Tigerstar nodded. " Now let's help," Tigerstar mowed. Brokenclaw and tigerstar helped rebuild the camp. Brook was limping badly. Heatherpaw padded to brook. "Let me help you" She meowed. Brook shook her head, "No, help my clan first." brook meowed. Brook gave her shoulder a quick lick before grabbing more sticks and went back to the hole in the vegetation. Heatherpaw's fur bristled on her shoulders and spine. " Calm down." BlackBerry meowed, her tail brushed Heatherpaw's shoulder. Heatherpaw's fur laid flat again. " I will take care of Brook," BlackBerry meowed into HeatherPaw's ear. Brook stopped and yawned. Brook yawned. She stopped and padded to a sunny spot and curled in a ball. Blackberry padded to Brook and treated her wound. Blackberry walked back to Heatherpaw. "See?" Blackberry meowed walking to the other injured cat. BlackBerry Padded to where she had her herbs laid out. BlackBerry sniffed each herd. She carefully picked up a bundle of leaves. BlackBerry gave some herbs to each cat that was wounded. Tigerstar took his clan back to camp as it turned night. Cat curling in a ball in the house and fell into a deep sleep filled with fear.


	4. New Leader

Moons have passed since the dogs attacked. Brook trotted to the fresh-kill-pile. She had just gave Fox, Flower, and Blizzard an apprentice. She grabbed a rabbit. She padded off to a shady spot in camp. She set the rabbit down. She laid down next to the rabbit. Brook started to eat the furry rabbit. When she finished Brook licked her lips. Brook's ears pricked. TigerStar and his clan padded into camp. Anger showed is his eye, tail lashing back and forth. Brook pulled herself to her paws and padded over to him. "Yes?" Brook asked. "We got attacked by dogs. I want your help to kill the flea-bags." TigerStar meowed. "Of course, we will help. You helped us and now it's time for me to help you. She gathered up some of her best fighters. TigerStar lead them to a cave where the dogs were hiding. They cats raced in. Dawnwing, a silver tabby with red eyes and wings flew at the biggest dog. The dog grabbed her throat. Dawnwing disappeared. 'Was is a fake?' Brook wondered. Brook shook her head. She looked up, her eyes widened. Dawnwing was flying above the dog. Shadowscar was attaining the dog with brokenclaw. "MOVE!!" Dawnwing growled. Brokenclaw and Shadowscar got out the way, as a strong wind blew in, the dog fell to the ground, dead. A dog aimed for Blizzards neck and attacked. Brook Pushed his out the way and took the hit. She fell to the ground blood oozing from her neck. "Brook!" Blizzard growled. Tigerstar and his chased off the rest of the dogs. "Get blackberry!" Tigerstar ordered. BrachenBranch nodded and raced off. He came back with HeatherPaw. Heatherpaw raced to Brook and treated her. "Will she survive?" Blizzard asked. "I don't know" Heatherpaw mewed. Blizzard carefully put Brook on his back and padded to camp. Blizzard set Brook down. "Blizzard?" Brook rasped. "Yes?" Blizzard asked. "I want you to be leader.." She meowed. "What are you talking about?' he asked. Brook didn't respond. "Brook!? No you can't leave me. I don't want to lead!" Blizzard growled. Blizzard staggered to his paws and jumped on a tall car. He explained to the clan what happened. "No, we want you to be our leader." Flower meowed.


End file.
